Percy and Annabeth Drabbles
by softballchick21
Summary: A set of drabbles on Percy and Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

~Heyy it's me softballchick21. I realized that I am better at coming up with series of short stories that a whole story with many chapters. Please review.~

* * *

**~Rain**

Annabeth loved the rain. She loved the soft pitter patter of raindrops on the roof. Rain reminded her of Percy. Rain made everything feel new and

fresh. But today she hated the rain. It was poring so hard that Chiron had told all the campers they had to stay in their cabins. It was only 11:30 and

Annabeth was already fed up with her cabin mates. Alex and Austin the new twins that had just been claimed had been arguing for the past 2 hours.

She looked out the window and saw the rain coming down, She thought of Percy and suddenlyher day didn't seem too bad.

**~Wake-Up(sorry this ones kinda long)**

Annabeth's cell, which was sitting on he bedside table rang. She quickly but sleepily picked it. She didn't want to wake up the entire house, It was

5am. "Hello." Annabeth groaned into the phone. "Annabeth?" Percy's voice asked from the other end. "Are you feeling ok.?" "I'm fine, but you just

woke me up. It's 5am Percy. Have you ever heard of this thing called sleep? Most people like it." Annabeth complained "Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot there's

a 3 hour times difference between California and New York. I just called to wish you a happy birthday." "That's right it's my birthday today." "Yes it

is." Percy said. Annabeth flopped her head on her pillow and closed her eyes Annabeth felt someone kiss her on the lips. She looked up. Percy was

sitting at the edge of her bed. "Happy birthday Wise Girl."

**~Dreams**

Percy loved to dream. He hated it when he had dreams about monsters or other thing related to Camp, Mount Olympus, and other mythology related

things and Nico. When Nico was in Percy's dreams bad things usually followed shortly after. Like people dying. He liked when he had empathy link

dreams about Grover. He loved it when he dreamt of Annabeth. He loved even more when he had dreams about him and Annabeth.

**~Hopes**

Percy had never really had anything in mind for the future. She he hoped for little things like what he wanted for Christmas and his birthday. The

biggest thing he hoped for was Annabeth.

Annabeth had always hoped to be an architect, do well in school, and make her mom proud of her. She never really cared about what she got for

Christmas or her birthday. Annabeth aimed for the high goals in life and right now her high goal was getting Percy to go to the library with her.

* * *

**~Whactaha think. Please review and give me suggestions for the next set of drabbles~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to the 3 of you who reviewed. Please Please Please review and give me suggestions for new **

**chapters.**

**Green **

Their entire apartment was painted green. It was the only color they could agree on. Annabeth like green because it was the color of Percy's eyes.

But she would never admit that was the reason she liked the color. Percy liked it because it was the color of the ocean. But if they could agree on

anything that was good. So they went with painting every room in the apartment a different shade of green.

**Talent**

"And here's the kitchen" Annabeth told Percy giving him a tour of her house in California. "What's in that room?" Percy asked pointing to a room with

closed French doors. "Oh nothing." Annabeth quickly said. "Aw come on tell me." "Fine." she agreed. She opened the doors to reveal a room with

nothing more that a couch and a Baby Grand piano. "Do you play?" Percy asked pointing to the piano. "Yeah." Annabeth said sounding ashamed.

"Could you play for me." Percy asked. "No!" Annabeth nearly shouted. "Come on pleeeeeease!" "Fine." she agreed finally. She sat down on the

bench and began to play a piece that was unfamiliar to Percy. "What was that called?" Percy asked. "It doesn't really have a name." "Okay then who

wrote it." Percy asked. "I did." Annabeth answered. "You wrote that?" "Yeah. What do you think," "I think you have talent." Percy smiled

**T.V.**

Annabeth liked to watch anything on the history channel. She also liked reality and old 70's and 80's shows. Percy liked some things on the discovery

channel. He also liked ESPN and comedy's. Some of the biggest arguments were over what T.V. show they watched at night. Annabeth would win

when what she wanted to watch on the history channel involved submarines or battleships. And Percy won when the program he wanted to watch

was somewhat educational, interesting, and did not involve spiders or any other insects.

**Park**

Percy had loved going to Central Park his whole life. Annabeth had never gone to enjoy herself until Percy took her there on their first date. Annabeth

had loved it at first sight. It was now a tradition. They would take a walk in Central Park almost any day it was nice out. They had a specail spot

under a big pine tree that remined them of Thalia's tree. They would sit there for hours talking laughing and kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back again. Please review. And GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE DRABBLES! I'm running out of ideas.**

**Dance(Annabeth POV)**

I was really mad that Percy had asked me to the dance. I'm mean I was glad _Percy _asked me but why did he have to. Okay I'll admit I was excited. I

mean I couldn't wait to see the look on the popular girls Alexis Mia and Colleen when I walked into the dance with a mysterious boy with me. My

school is an all girls school so having a boyfriend someone else had seen is kind of a big thing. I was still embarrassed and nervous well because this

is Percy were talking about. I just knew he was going to do something embarrassing or monsters were going to attack.

**Dance(Percy's POV)**

I picked Annabeth up in Paul's Prius at 7:00 O'clock. She look gorgeous. Her dress was short and a sea green. When I saw her I almost exploded

with laughter, Her dress and my tie were the exact same color. When we arrived at the school I was shocked. I had seen the outside before. I had

come to pick Annabeth up from school. But I had never been inside the school. It was big. Everything was old and made of stone. "Percy promise me

one thing." Annabeth said right before we walked into the gym. "I'll be on my best behavior." I said automatically. "Do that . And tonight can we just

pretend to be two regular teenagers. Having fun enjoying each others company?" "Sure." The dance was pretty boring. Of coarse every girl stared a

t me. And of coarse Annabeth made me dance every slow song but I had fun and I think she did too.

**Sounds**

One of Percy's favorite sounds was Annabeth laugh. It was so care free. When she laughed Percy would just stop and listen to her. Her laugh was

sweet and not too high or low. One of Annabeth's favorite sounds was they way Percy talked in his sleep. It was cute. He didn't know that he talked

in her sleep. And she had no intention of telling her. She especially liked it when he said her name.

* * *

**That's all only 3 drabbles today. The first two were long though. Please review and tell me what I should write in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm back. I know another boring AN but I don't have much to say but review and give me suggestions. I'll give you credit if you give me a suggestion. **

Cook (this one is thanks to Noell isthedaughterofApollo)

Annabeth walked into the apartment after a long day at work as an Latin professor at NYU. She herd banging coming from the kitchen. Oh no! she

thought. It was Percy's day off. She dropped her bag in the walkway and headed toward the kitchen.

"No! You can't come in." Percy cried.

"Percy come on let me in."

"I'm sorry I can't do that right know, but I can do this." Percy kissed Annabeth on the lips.

"That was nice but I want to come in the kitchen."

"Well I'm planning your surprise party." Annabeth laughed at the joke Percy made every time he was trying to be sneaky.

"Okay then." She walked out of the kitchen. She changed her clothes and watched the evening news on T.V. Finally Percy called "Okay you can come

in now." Annabeth walked a little nervous into the kitchen. The table was set with their best china, a white table cloth and two candles. Sitting on the

plates were two black objects that Annabeth couldn't make out.

"Percy what is this?" she asked as he appeared. "Dinner. I decided to be your personal chef for the night." " I figured that out but what is this?" she

asked pointing to the food on the plate. "Well it was supposed to be chicken parmesan, but something went wrong some where. She laughed. "Well

I say but I'll try it," She put a forkful of chicken into her mouth and swallowed hard. "So what did you think?" Percy asked. "I think you are not a

cook."

**Trust**

There were two people Percy could trust entirely. The fist one was his mom. Her has always trusted his mom ever science he was little. The other

person was Annabeth. He hadn't trusted her as long, but he trusted her as much if not even more. Percy liked the fact that he ha two people to lean

on when something was wrong or tell an impossibly horrible dream or monster attack.

**Fathers**

Annabeth had had two fathers. The first was her birth father. Her had always been loving and caring, but she had a hard time talking to him. Her

second father was Chiron. Chiron was the father who cared for he mythology life. He was the one who taught her how to train monsters.

Percy had four fathers. Posiden had always cared for Percy but he couldn't always tell. His second was Gabe. Gabe had never cared end of story.

Chiron was his third. Chiron had helped Percy. Percy didn't know it but Chiron had always thought of Percy as his son. Percy's fouth father was Paul.

Percy liked Paul. Paul liked Percy and wanted him to be safe and happy, but Percy was only his stepson. Things werw different.

**Normal**

Annabeth had never been normal. Her entire life she had been different than the other girls her age. She had never had many friends.

Percy had always been different. But he had it easier than Annabeth. He had had an easier time making friends.

Neither of them had ever been normal. There weren't now and they never would be. But they were used to it and they had each other to be with.

* * *

What did you think? Please review and give me suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in awhile. I was on vacation and had a bad case of writers block. I really need ideas. And reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Give-up**

Annabeth didn't give up easily. She didn't give up on Luke. This very first thing she gave up on was teaching Percy how to

drive stick. He was such a seaweed brain that the first car he bought was stick and he didn't know how to drive it He

came running to Annabeth for help. She tried for 3 months to teach him but he never did learn.

**Pets**

"Annabeth I want a pet." Percy randomly said one Sunday morning as they were having coffee.

"What kind of pet?" she asked

"Guess."

"A dog."

"No."

'A cat."

"Not that"

"A bird."

"There too loud."

"A hamster"

"Nope"

"A fish."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

**Fireworks(this is kind of what happened when Percy and Annabeth go to the fireworks thing in the demigod files)**

Percy and Annabeth sat on a blanket on the beach. "The fireworks are beautiful." Annabeth said. "Yeah. Just like you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" "Of course I do. I always have." "Really?" "Really. How could you not think you're beautiful. "I

don't think anyone really sees how beautiful they really are. Like do you think you're unbelievably cute" "No." "Then I'm

right." "You always are." he said slipping his arm around her waist. Even the fireworks couldn't match up to how amazing

he felt right now.

**Monsters**

"Mommy I'm scared of monsters." Annabeth's daughter said to her one night as she and Percy tucked her into bed.

"Really? So am I." "Don't worry." Percy said. "I'll keep you both safe." Even though he knew the monsters he was keeping

his wife safe from were a lot harder to battle then the ones his daughter was.

* * *

**What did you guys think. Hate it? Love it? Please tell me. And while you're at it give me some suggestions for future drabbles. **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm back! I know two chapters in a day. I've decided to make my drabbles longer because I realized they were really short.

* * *

**Routine**

Annabeth had a strict morning routine: Get up at 7:00, brush teeth, wash face, get dresses, run, eat breakfast,

get changed, and then do whatever needed to be done around the house. Every day she did this.

Percy got up when he felt like it. Got dressed ate breakfast(sometimes it was lunch) and tried to remember

to brush his teeth. When he moved in with Annabeth all that changed. It woke him up when she got up. So

breakfast was always breakfast. And it was always healthy. She always reminded him to brush his teeth.

Even though they had very different routines they seemed to live together without trying to killing each

other(most of the time anyway).

**Mess**

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled in her Perseus Jackson you come here right now or I will personally arrange for

Clarisse to beet you to a pulp voice. Percy came running down the hallway riptide uncliked sheild in his

hand. "What? Where's the monster?" "The monster is you." "What did I do this time?" "Look at the mess

in the kitchen." "Come one Annabeth its not too bad." "Not too bad. Percy the sink is overflowing with

dishes. We have this thing called a dishwasher. It is working right? You didn't get so mad that the Yankees

lost that you busted the pipes again did you?" " No I didn't. The Yankees won actually. So what there's a

few dishes in the sink." "The counter is covered with-" "Cake batter?" "Yeah I was trying to make you a

cake." " Percy. You. Can't. Cook' "I wanted to try. Does that make up for the mess." The he wrapped his

arms around her waist and kissed her. "No. But that did."

**Campfire**

Everyone had left the campfire. Only Annabeth and Percy remained. They sat next to each other eating too many marshmallows. Out of nowhere

Percy leaned over and kissed Annabeth. They kissed for so long Annabeth's marshmallow caught on fire. "Oh you're going to pay for that seaweed

brain." Annabeth yelled throwing a marshmallow at him. She ran and ran until she reached the beach. What she didn't know was Percy followed her.

He snuck up behind her picked her up bridal style and ran toward the water. She screamed. He reached the water made an air bubble. And it was

pretty much the second best underwater kiss of all time.

**Harry Potter**

"You know that book with the wizard?" Percy asked Annabeth one day.

"The Wizard of Oz?"

"No the one that's movie."

"The Wizard of Oz is a movie."

"The one that just came out."

"Oh. Harry Potter."

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Why do they talk in British Accents?"

"Because the live in England."

"Oh that makes sense."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review and give me suggestions for more drabbles. I think I might post a one shot that started as a drabble. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm back. Sorry about the long update wait. 'I'm looking for a Beta Reader for anyone who is interested I want someone who is good at picking out grammar and spelling mistakes, can tell I a character is OOC, and get back**

** to me quickly. Thanks. And as always review and give me suggestions.**

**Reason**

"Percy, come on let me in!" Annabeth cried trying to fiddle with the lock on Percy's apartment door.

"Why should I?" he asked playfully. "Because I'm you're girlfriend." she tried. "Not good enough." "Because you're my amazing boyfriend." "Thank you, but I'm going to need a better reason than that."

"Because you're my boyfriend you I have missed for the past 3 weeks while I was in San Francisco. And I'm you're girlfriend who spent all night thinking about how much I've missed you and couldn't wait to see you." "Nope." "Beacuse I

brought you ice cream and blue sprinkles." It was a lie but she did really want to see him. "You do?" Percy asked comming out of the appartment. "No but none of the other things were lies." Well since I've allready gone through the

trouble of oppening the door and comming outside I guess you can come in."

**Spider(from readeatsleep)**

Annabeth stared at the thing crawling around on the kitchen counter. It took all her courage not to scream and run from the room. She just stood there watching its eight legs crawl around. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "!" she

screamed. Percy came running into the room, Riptide uncapped. "Where's the monster?" he asked. Annabeth couldn't speak. All she could do was point at the spider on the counter. "Annabeth its just a-" Percy started before he

remembered her extreme fear of spiders. "Spider!" Annabeth finished sounding terrified. Finally able to move she ran to the living room. Percy took care of the spider releasing out the window. "Are you okay?" he asked her sitting down

next to her on the living room couch. "I I I I I I think so." she studdered skakingly. "He wrapped his arms around her not letting go for minutes. Annabeth almost forgot about the spider sitting there in Percy's arms.

**Anklet**

Annabeth and I walked down the beach holding hands bare-footed. Just the two of us were on the beach but I was sure Travis and Connor Stoll were leading a spy missionon us. I saw the beaded anklet on her left ankle. It was a thin

rope with eight small beads on it. I had seen it before but never really thought about it. "Annabeth, when did you get that anklet?" I asked her. "Oh that she said looking

embarrassed. "Ummmmmm. Luke gave it to me for my 10th birthday." "Oh I see." "I've been meaning to cut it off ever since I found out Luke was evil." " You know you don't have to cut it of just for me." " No. I want to. Luke is evil Percy.

He turned into Kronos. He killed Bekendorf and a lot of other demigods. He almost killed you more than a few times." " Here I have an idea." I said. I took out Riptide and carefully cut the anklet off. Then I retied the anklet around her right

ankle. "Now its from me too."

**Perfect**

"Everything just has to be so perfect for you doesn't it!" Percy yelled.

"Well not everything."

"Yes! Everything!"

"Percy-"

"The house has to be perfectly clean all the time."

"Not all the time it's a mess now."

"Exactly my point! You need everything so perfect!'

"Percy just-"

"Maybe I'm not perfect enough for you!" He yelled storming out of the appartment

"Percy wait!"

"What?"

"You are perfect enough for me." "I don't really care if the house is perfectly clean or whatever. You are enough perfect for me to last forever."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

**There you have it folks. I really am running out of ideas. So any would be appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone I'm back! FINALLY! Sorry about the long update. But I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED ideas. If you guys give me ideas 1) I update faster and 2) you don't have to sit and listen to me ramble on and on about giving me **

**ideas. So if you give me ideas everyone wins! **

**

* * *

**

**Work**

Percy worked at an aquarium. He gave tours and answered people's questions about the animals. He hated his job. He was surrounded by water all day and he couldn't swim in it. But he loved that Annabeth worked down the block in

and architecture office. So he got to see her at lunch. One day when he was complaining to Annabeth abut his job she said

"Why don't you just quit?"

"Ummm I never thought of that."

"Yeah you could work at the University like I used to. You cold teach Oceanography or Greek Mythology."

"But my degree isn't in teaching."

"We could have Hermes or one of his kids forge one for you."

"That's a good idea. I'm going to Iris Message Connor Stoll right now." he said kissing her on the cheek before running to the bathroom.

"I'm full of them Seaweed Brain. I cant believe it's taken you so long to figure it out."

**Present**

What would Annabeth want for her birthday? A book? No to easy. A new celestial bronze knife? No. She loves the one she has. A picture of him? No she would laugh in his face and call him conceited. A model of the Parethnon? No. She

alread had a few of those. Sure fighting the Titan Lord was easy compared to this. He can slay a monster with no problem but finding a birthday present for his girlfriend was to….. Complicated. It required more thinking. He was never

trained to do this. Who knew it would be so hard. After thinking for awhile he found it. We walked over to the computer. after hitting confirm, he printed out the document. He had just bought two tickets to Athens,Greece. They would

stay at a hotel that looked over the beach on one side and the Parenthon the other. She would love it. What he didn't know it that he left the tickets on the counter. And after she saw them she hid them.

**Courage**

"You can do this man." Grover told him

"No I cant."

Yes you can."

"Nope not today maybe tomorrow or next week or in a few years."

"You have to do this."

"Technically I don't have to."

"Yes you do."

No one's telling me I have to."

"I am now go."

"Okay. I'm going. No I'm not."

"Come on man. You confronted Kronos. You can ask Annabeth one silly question."

"But it's Annabeth."

"Exactly it's Annabeth. What do you think she's going to do say no?"

"Yeah I do that's my problem."

"Go in there NOW!" Percy walked in the restaurant

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Okay bye."

**Tears**

Annabeth and Percy stand there unable to do anything. Their daughter just left for college. For 4 years. In the world that was too long to be gone. Their little girl would be gone for four years. And after that she would have her own

appartment and be living on her own. She didn't need them anymore. But they needed her "It will be okay." Percy told Annabeth putting his arm around her. But what if it wasn't?

what if she never came back? What if the unthinkable happened: She got a boyfriend. Percy decided not to think about that. But he couldn't. She was his little girl. He loved her more than anything. She was happy though, She was

exicted to learn. Now she didn't have t live with her four brothers. Everything was falling in place for her. But it was falling apart for them. The thought almost brought Percy to tears. But it didn't. He was too tough for that. He just

tightened his arm around Annabeth as she wiped the tears away. "It will be alright." He told her again but he was mostly telling himself.

* * *

**What did you think? Please tell me! And I need ideas. I also want a beta reader to help me with spelling and grammar issues. Thanks!**


End file.
